


Rain

by Monochrome_maiden



Series: Sabriel one-shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochrome_maiden/pseuds/Monochrome_maiden
Summary: Gabriel loved the rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I said that I had the O levels to worry about in that other fic. But I need to clear out my old fics on my phone so. Here you go.

Gabriel loved the rain.

He loved the smell of rain. He loved the feeling of the water hitting his skin and soaking his wings. He loved the fact that after ever storm, there will be a rainbow. He loved the wave of calmness that crashes into him when he stares at the sky during a storm, watching the raindrops fall.

But now, as he crouches over the body of Sam Winchester with tears in his eyes while rain water soaks his hair and runs over the golden ring on his hand, washing the blood of his hands, Gabriel  decides that he doesn't love the rain anymore.


End file.
